En Avant et un Phénix
by Karen Killa
Summary: Le fruit du Phénix, le fruit de la réincarnation. Tué peu après la mort de Gol D. Roger, Marco, le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, renaît de ses cendres, comme un bébé dans South Blue. Une sensation de déjà vu et de manque, le pousse à prendre la mer où il rencontrera les Pirates aux Chapeau de Paille. Mais que se passera t'il vis à vis des Shirohige ? FemHP.
1. Chapter 1

L'ambiance était calme sur le Vogue Merry, enfin aussi calme que l'équipage des Muggiwara pouvait être, c'est à dire qu'il n'y avait pas de catastrophe, mais les rires et les hurlements étaient présents. Ils avaient quitté Loguetown quelques jours auparavant et faisaient voile pour Grand Line, la route de Tous les Périls, la mer la plus dangereuse au monde, celle où était supposée se trouver le One Piece, le trésor de Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates exécuté 22 ans auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais ils étaient tous déterminés à réussir la traversée, enfin une fois qu'ils y seraient.

"Hey, il y a un homme à la mer." appela Usopp qui était de vigie, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, Luffy descendit de la figure de proue où il était assis voulant voir en premier Red Line, Nami arrêta de dessiner sa carte et sortit de la cuisine avec Sanji qui était en train de tester une nouvelle recette. Zoro et Gin reposèrent leurs haltères et Liana posa son carnet à dessin, ils allèrent tous observer dans la direction qu'Usopp avait pointé. Même sans avoir la vision du sniper, ils pouvaient tous voir des planches un peu plus loin avec quelqu'un accroché à un bout de bois. Sans en parler et d'un commun accord, Zoro plongea à la mer tandis que Liana allait chercher l'échelle de corde pour leur permettre de remonter, les autres attendaient, prêt à intervenir et à aider si nécessaire, ils étaient des pirates bien sûr mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un homme à la mer comme ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose que des marins, des gens qui respectaient la mer et ses dangers pouvaient faire.

Zoro étant un excellent nageur, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de revenir au Merry, le naufragé sur l'épaule, il avait de l'expérience avec Luffy qui tombait souvent à la mer. Une fois à bord, Liana et Nami prirent la charge des opérations, elles étaient les deux seules avec des compétences médicales après tout, heureusement l'homme ne semblait pas blessé, affaibli sans aucun doute, sa peau était un peu rouge et un tannée, preuve qu'il avait du être accroché à sa planche depuis un moment, il aurait probablement soif et faim mais pour le moment elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, à part traiter ses coups de soleil. Une fois fait Zoro le porta dans la cuisine pour qu'il soit mieux installé, tandis que Liana continuait à dessiner à l'intérieur afin de le surveiller, il était certes un naufragé mais il était peut être dangereux et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Le fait que Sanji soit avec elle dans la cuisine, tandis que Gin et Zoro n'étaient pas loin prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le craindre. Luffy s'en souciait aussi, elle n'en doutait pas, mais il leur faisait confiance, ça ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Liana était plutôt surprise de voir qu'il ne fallait que deux heures à l'homme pour reprendre connaissance, elle et Nami avaient pensé qu'il allait avoir besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre visiblement il avait la même capacité de guérison que les autres hommes de l'équipage.

"Salut, comment tu te sens ?" demanda Liana en s'approchant de lui‚ ayant posé son carnet sur la table pour s'approcher de lui. Tout en gardant un peu de distance elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, même si elle avait une main près d'un de ses poignards. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque, elle avait envoyé d'ailleurs Sanji alerter les autres dès qu'elle l'avait vu commencer à se réveiller.

L'homme qui s'était assis tout en se tenant le visage entre ses mains, releva sa tête et observa avec attention la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus ciels étaient très calmes et observateur malgré l'air endormi qu'il avait. Liana savait, rien qu'en le regardant que l'homme devant elle était dangereux. Capable de porter un masque sans problème tout comme elle le faisait, une habitude qu'elle avait gagné chez les Dursley et qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné, c'était utile. Elle était déterminée à accompagner son frère sur toute la traversée, à faire le tour du monde, prouvant au passage qu'une femme était tout aussi capable que n'importe quel homme, neannéanm ça n'avait jamais été son style de foncer dans réfléchir en annonçant ses forces et ses faiblesses. C'était plutôt Luffy, voire Ace parfois, comme elle avait été plus faible physiquement que ses frères pendant un moment, elle avait appris des techniques pour faire la différence, si au passage ses adversaires étaient assez stupides pour la sous estimer et bien c'était leur faute. Pas la sienne. Elle ne perdait son masque face à des étrangers que lorsque ses nakamas étaient vraiment en danger ou que son adversaire la mettait en colère. Les deux allaient souvent ensemble d'ailleurs.

Vu l'intelligence qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux bleus ciel et son physique, elle ne doutait pas qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à sous estimer. Sans compter que Zoro pensait qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon, apparemment son corps avait paru comme celui de Luffy lorsqu'il tombait à l'eau, il aurait pu comparer avec Liana, mais la jeune femme était prudente et avait fait en sorte de ne pas tomber à l'eau. Comme une personne raisonnable pour le coup, ne pas plonger dans un élément qui l'affaiblissait lui paraissait plutôt logique, Luffy ne semblait pas de cet avis cependant. Elle allait rester sur ses gardes, elle savait bien-sûr qu'avoir un fruit du démon ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose, après tout elle était capable de battre Luffy et le combat entre son frère et le clown avait été tristement facile, ça dépendait du fruit et de la maîtrise de celui qui l'avait mangé. Pendant des années elle avait pensé que le fruit du caoutchouc était plutôt nul, pas vraiment utile, enfin si on oubliait la résistance qu'avait à présent son frère vis à vis des coups. Néanmoins Luffy avait certainement réussi à lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort de douter de lui, il se servait de son fruit du démon de manière efficace et inattendue, très inattendue. Il avait certainement fait des progrès après toutes les années où il s'était assommé tout seul. Elle était vraiment heureuse que son fruit du démon n'affecte pas son physique, ça aurait été agaçant, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas se changer en fumée ou quoique ce soit du genre.

"Ça va yoi, merci de m'avoir récupéré. Où on est yoi ?" demanda l'homme blond en s'asseyant, bougeant son corps pour que ses pieds touchent le sol au lieu d'être allongé.

"Tu es sur notre navire, le Vogue Merry, je suis Monkey D. Luffy et je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates. Tu es qui ?" demanda Luffy en entrant avec les autres.

"Vous êtes des pirates yoi ?" demanda l'homme en les regardant avec attention.

"Oui, mais on n'est pas du genre à piller et à massacrer des villages." répondit Nami qui était un peu plus informée au sujet du point des vue des gens vis à vis des pirates, l'ayant également partagé d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il panique après tout. "Je m'appelle Nami, Luffy le capitaine c'est déjà présenté, voici Sanji et Usopp. L'homme aux cheveux verts c'est Zoro et celui avec l'expression effrayante c'est Gin. Et si jamais elle ne s'est pas présentée, voici Liana." Elle dit en pointant chacun de ses nakamas qui fit un signe de tête ou un geste de la main pour saluer le blond qui n'était pas de leur équipage.

"Je suis Marco et comme je l'avais dit à Liana, merci de m'avoir repêché yoi." il dit en se présentant, inclinant le torse dans un salut respectueux. Il portait une chemise sans manche violette qu'il n'avait pas boutonné et son pantalon était rouge foncé, son haut laissait voir des abdos impressionnants.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" demanda Gin, tandis que Sanji lui servait un repas avec un grand verre d'eau. L'ancien pirate de Krieg éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour le naufragé, il savait ce que c'était que d'être perdu en mer sans aucune idée de si il allait survivre, sans boisson ou nourriture.

"J'étais sur mon navire, je voulais voir les quatre Blues quand j'ai été pris dans une tempête yoi, et avant que je ne puisse gérer la situation, j'étais à l'eau. Avec juste assez de force pour m'accrocher à une planche yoi." expliqua Marco tout en mangeant et en buvant, très reconnaissant au cuisinier surtout que c'était délicieux.

"Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?" demanda Zoro, voulant savoir quel genre de fruit c'était et si il était une grave menace pour son équipage ou non. Après tout le nouveau blond n'avait pas dit si il avait un problème avec les pirates et surtout avec eux. Le fait que deux de ses nakamas aient des avis de recherche, pour une somme de 55 millions au total, il ne savait pas si l'autre était un chasseur de prime. Il y avait peu de chance, en tout cas si il était vraiment un chasseur la technique était originale mais risquée.

"Oui yoi." confirma simplement Marco sans donner plus d'information, ne cillant pas devant le regard scrutateur de Zoro.

"Intelligent, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de déclarer haut et fort quel genre de pouvoir de fruit du démon on possède." sourit Liana, gagnant un sourire satisfait de la part de Marco.

"Tu vas faire quoi alors ?" demanda Luffy, qui avait aussi mangé, Sanji n'avait pas eu la naïveté de ne préparer un repas que pour leur 'invité', leur capitaine était un ventre sur patte après tout.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire yoi ?" demanda Marco, la question l'avait pris par surprise, il l'avait posé sans aucun avertissement.

"Tu as pris la mer pourquoi ?" précisa Luffy.

"J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, que j'avais oublié un truc important mais je n'ai jamais su quoi exactement yoi. En plus j'ai toujours voulu prendre la mer, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais prendre la mer et rechercher ce qui me manque exactement yoi." expliqua Marco.

"Tu pourrais rester avec nous, on part pour Grand Line." proposa Luffy, surprenant tout le monde, même sa sœur.


	2. Discussions

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente, voici le second chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Heureuse que tu aimes l'idée, j'espère que je réussirais à rendre ça intéressant et un peu différent de En Avant :) Désolée en tout cas pour le délai, bisous.**

Daisy vladimof : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir à lire, désolée pour le retard en tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

Accoudé à la balustrade du navire, Marco fumait une cigarette, il réfléchissait et appréciait le calme, l'équipage pirate qui l'avait sauvé était plutôt particulier. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser d'eux, ils étaient très étranges c'était sûr, tous, même les deux femmes, mais le plus étrange de tous c'était sans aucun doute leur capitaine, qui lui avait proposé de les rejoindre. De devenir un Pirate au Chapeau de Paille.

"Il était sérieux tu sais." commenta une voix derrière lui, il se retourna, peu surpris, elle avait fait en sorte de se faire entendre, il en était sûr parce qu'il n'avait pu l'entendre que lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, et ce malgré le silence sur le pont. Il avait une ouïe fine, il en était certain, elle s'était assurée qu'il l'entende, pour ne pas le surprendre. Il appréciait le geste.

"A quel sujet yoi ?" demanda Marco, même s'il sentait qu'il savait déjà. Il se tourna néanmoins un peu pour pouvoir croiser le regard émeraude de Liana.

"En te proposant une place à bord, je ne sais pas pourquoi, où ce qu'il a vu en toi exactement, mais il a vu quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'a poussé à te proposer une place parmi nous. Luffy ne fait pas ça par caprice ou sur un coup de tête, il était sincère." expliqua Liana, en se mettant dos à la balustrade.

"Et ça ne te dérange pas yoi ? Ou les autres ?" questionna Marco curieux.

"J'ai confiance en son jugement sur les gens, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu mais peut-être que j'aurai l'occasion de le voir. On verra bien en tout cas." répondit Liana avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaule. "De toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, il est le capitaine et je respecte ça, même si c'est mon frère."

"Comme ça yoi ?" demanda surpris Marco.

"Oui, je proteste parfois contre ses décisions, parce qu'il est plus qu'un peu fou par moment et qu'il n'a pas toujours conscience des dangers mais j'ai accepté de le suivre et je le respecte vraiment. Je ne le suis pas simplement pour assurer ses arrières et m'assurer qu'il ne s'attire pas trop d'ennuis. Avec plus ou moins de succès d'ailleurs. J'ai foi en lui et j'ai confiance." sourit Liana.

"Il veut vraiment devenir le roi des pirates yoi ?" questionna Marco en la regardant un moment, silencieux, mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle avait les yeux levés et observait le ciel et les étoiles. La nuit était tombée il y a déjà un moment et les étoiles se voyaient bien, Liana ne connaissait pas toutes les constellations, même si elle apprenait, cependant elle aimait simplement les regarder. Elle avait toujours été fasciné par les étoiles, depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle vivait chez les Dursley, les années n'avaient fait que renforcer son intérêt pour le ciel et ses merveilles.

"Oui, c'est son rêve et il fera tout pour le réaliser." acquiesça Liana, sans la moindre trace de doute dans sa voix.

"C'est fou yoi." s'exclama Marco.

"Qu'il pense pouvoir le faire ou que je crois qu'il peut le faire ?" demanda Liana, son ton restant le même, malgré le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il semblait se moquer du rêve de son frère.

"Les deux yoi." répondit le blond.

"On est des pirates et on cherche à aller naviguer sur Grand Line, l'idée même est folle vu ce qu'on dit sur cette mer pourtant on y va. On a tous des rêves plus ou moins fous, pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas y croire ?" demanda Liana, se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face, haussant un sourcil en attendant sa réponse.

"Je suppose yoi." acquiesça Marco en regardant l'eau, le regard voilé.

"Pourquoi tu as pris la mer ?" questionna Liana.

"Plusieurs raisons yoi, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde où je restais en permanence sur la terre ferme. La mer m'a toujours appelée yoi." répondit Marco.

"Oui, c'était pareil pour Luffy et moi. Les garçons t'ont préparé un hamac pour la nuit dans leur cabine, quoique tu veuilles faire vis à vis de notre équipage et de la proposition de Luffy, tu as quand même besoin de dormir non ?" demanda Liana après un moment de silence où elle l'avait observé. Il y avait beaucoup plus, c'était certain mais elle n'allait pas le forcer à parler, enfin pas tant que ça ne mettait pas en danger l'équipage. "Bonne garde Sanji." elle dit avec un sourire en croisant le chef qui sortait pour justement prendre la première veille, la deuxième veille devait être prise en charge par Usopp, et ensuite Zoro, elle le savait, c'était elle qui avait fait le planning, faisant en sorte que tout le monde y passe, même Nami, et prenant aussi en compte les obligations et occupations de chacun. Comme par exemple le fait que Sanji devait cuisiner le petit déjeuner le matin, ou que Zoro s'entraînait toujours et elle devait prendre en compte le bruit éventuel. Le principal problème qu'elle avait au final était Luffy, il était plus que capable de veiller sur le navire une partie de la nuit, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'il ne viderait pas le frigo, c'était déjà arrivé après tout et elle n'avait pas envie que ça se reproduise. S'ils étaient plus nombreux elle ferait des groupes de deux pour les veilles, et mettrait le capitaine avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux provisions mais ils n'étaient que sept. Enfin bon, elle trouverait bien un moyen, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

"Tu vas te coucher Liana-chérie ?" demanda Sanji en tournant sur lui même, des cœurs dans les yeux.

"Oui, à demain." répondit Liana avec un sourire, retenant un soupir exaspéré, Sanji était vraiment particulier mais elle le trouvait moins agaçant qu'au début, elle devait s'habituer. Elle s'était bien habituée à la folie de Luffy au fil des années, celle d'Ace et celle de Garp, non pas Garp, il était d'une toute autre catégorie de folie.

"Il va rester tu penses ?" demanda Nami lorsque Liana rentra dans la cabine des filles.

"Je sais pas vraiment, mais après Luffy le veut dans l'équipage donc je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment le choix." pointa Liana en se changeant.

"Pas faux." acquiesça Nami avec un rire.

"Je refuse ton refus." dit Liana en riant, c'était exactement ce que Luffy avait dit à Sanji et il avait en effet tout fait pour pousser le cuisinier à les rejoindre et ça avait marché.

"Il est vraiment spécial." acquiesça Nami, son ton un peu émerveillé, il était toujours très agaçant par moment mais il n'en restait pas moins celui qui avait vaincu Arlong pour elle, son héros. Même si elle l'assommait plusieurs fois par jour.

"Ca c'est vrai." acquiesça Liana.

"Il a toujours été comme ça ?" questionna Nami curieuse.

"Oh oui, toujours plus têtu qu'une douzaine de mule et il réussit toujours à obtenir ce qu'il veut. D'une manière ou d'une autre en tout cas." acquiesça Liana.

Les deux femmes ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à discuter, comme tout les soirs actuellement, le sujet était rarement le même mais elles avaient de multiples discussions sur tout ce qui pouvait les intéresser ce soir là, quoiqu'elles faisaient en sorte d'être discrètes pour ne pas que les garçons, Sanji, puissent les entendre. Le blond avait déjà écouté au mur une fois, elles le savaient parce que Luffy lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elles n'avaient pas entendu la réponse mais en réalité elles ne voulaient pas le savoir, juste qu'il arrête de le faire. C'était agréable, leurs journées étaient plutôt tranquilles en ce moment, mais se détendre ainsi à la fin était néanmoins apprécié par les deux femmes pirates.

Elles tenaient à leurs nakamas, ils étaient géniaux et ils comptaient vraiment pour elles, elles ne pouvaient pas imaginer leurs vies sans eux même si l'équipage n'était qu'au début de son aventure, cependant ils étaient aussi épuisants. Nami et Liana devaient prendre soin d'eux et du navire, faire en sorte que l'équipage ne fasse rien de stupide, et calmer les idées de leur capitaine, quoique c'était surtout le rôle de Liana. Honnêtement Nami était admirative de son amie, elle réussissait à gérer Luffy avec un tel calme, alors qu'elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas trop le frapper.

"S'il nous rejoint j'espère qu'il est sain d'esprit." souffla Nami en se couchant.

"Nami, c'est nous, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un seul membre de l'équipage normal." pointa avec un léger rire la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Elle s'était fait une raison il y a des années à son sujet, elle était foutue à partir du moment où Luffy l'avait trouvé quand elle s'était retrouvée dans ce monde, ça avait été le début de la fin. Elle en avait été sûre lorsqu'elle avait commencé à voir ses idées comme amusantes au lieu d'horrifiantes, voire même logiques parfois. Heureusement elle n'était pas totalement folle vu que Garp semblait toujours fou, le jour où elle le trouverait logique, elle s'inquièterait vraiment. Et réfléchirait à aller s'installer sur une île déserte peut être.

"Je protesterai, ... mais tu as un point." soupira Nami. "Dors bien."

"Toi aussi." répondit Liana en s'installant plus confortablement dans son hamac.

* * *

"Alors tu restes ?" demanda Luffy à Marco après le petit déjeuner le lendemain, il voulait que le blond reste avec eux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il hésitait, dans tous les cas il comptait bien le convaincre. Il avait réussi à convaincre tout les autres après tout, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était le premier à protester, ils l'avaient tous fait au moins un peu, les deux plus difficiles à convaincre avaient été Sanji et Nami. Quoique pour des raisons très différentes, Sanji avait simplement été têtu tandis que Nami avait eu un problème, un gros problème avec Arlong, mais quel était le soucis avec Marco ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire parti de l'équipage ?

"Je sais pas encore, je reste au moins jusqu'à la prochaine île mais je ne promet rien de plus yoi." répondit Marco.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cet équipage, de ce capitaine, mais la nuit dernière allongé dans un hamac avec les autres hommes de l'équipage, il avait apprécié. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait une pièce manquante dans sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais su quoi exactement, et il n'était guère plus avancé aujourd'hui. Cependant être sur la mer, naviguer comme il le faisait, ça avait fait diminué le manque mais pas entièrement, jusqu'à la nuit dernière... Mais il n'était pas encore sûr, il ne les connaissait pas du tout et le capitaine avait l'air plus qu'un peu fou, il voulait les observer d'avantage, se faire une meilleure idée avant de prendre la décision finale.

"On sera sur Grand Line lorsqu'on atteindra la prochaine île." pointa Nami.

"Je me débrouillerai quand même yoi." assura Marco avec un sourire.

"D'accord." acquiesça Luffy en riant. "Bienvenu dans l'équipage."

"Je viens de dire que je n'acceptais pas pour le moment yoi." protesta de suite Marco.

"Les prochains jours promettent." commenta Liana en souriant.

"Ca c'est clair." soupira Zoro.

"De toute façon le Don est décidé." ajouta Gin, il était toujours assez formel avec Luffy, l'appelant le Don par exemple, Luffy lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme il voulait mais Gin persistait. Vu que l'ancien pirate de Krieg était déjà inquiet dû à la proximité de Grand Line et au fait qu'ils y allaient, et après ce qu'il avait vécu c'était plutôt normal, les autres ne le poussaient pas à se détendre. En tout cas pas trop, si dire ce genre de chose l'aidait à rester calme, alors ça allait aux autres. Et puis c'était bien plus supportable que les surnoms que Sanji donnait aux deux femmes de l'équipage.

"Oui, et c'est le genre de réponse qui pour lui veulent dire un grand oui." pointa Liana.

"Il a souvent besoin de moins que ça." ajouta Zoro. "Bon je vais m'entraîner."

"Tu veux t'habituer à tes nouveaux sabres ?" demanda Liana, qui observait surtout le sabre maudit, le Sandai Kitetsu.

"Exactement." acquiesça Zoro en se levant.

"Je vais m'entraîner aussi." suivit Gin.

"Tu ne vas pas avec eux t'entraîner ?" demanda surprise Nami en voyant que son amie revenait, avant Loguetown, Liana s'était entraînée souvent avec les deux hommes.

"Non, je vais mettre le journal de bord à jour, je l'ai un peu négligé depuis quelque temps alors autant le faire alors que la journée est calme." dit Liana en s'asseyant, Sanji ayant déjà débarrassé la table et il était en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle l'aurait bien aidé mais savait par expérience qu'il n'accepterait pas, il refusait catégoriquement que les deux femmes aident dans la cuisine, et si ça convenait à Nami, ça ennuyait un peu Liana. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas envie de se battre à ce sujet, si ça l'ennuyait trop elle le ferait plus tard, alors à la place elle allait écrire leur voyage, vu que son frère ne le ferait pas.

Heureusement même sans avoir pris le temps de tout rédiger, elle avait pris des notes sur les avancées qu'ils avaient faites dans East Blue, le trajet de chaque jour, les différentes destinations. Elle ne devait donc pas travailler uniquement de mémoire, elle ignora plus ou moins le monde extérieur, prête à réagir en cas d'attaque mais sinon concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, enfin jusqu'à ce que Usopp signale quelque chose alors qu'il était au poste de vigie. Curieuse, elle posa son stylo et sortit de la cuisine, où elle était seule, rejoignant les autres dehors, elle avait du écrire plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait cru vu que Zoro dormait après sa séance d'entraînement tandis que Gin discutait avec Marco. Luffy était comme souvent assis sur la tête de Merry, leur figure de proue, et une position risquée, mais il avait décidé que c'était sa place et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Nami était assise et étudiait la carte de Grand Line, quelque chose la tracassait mais la navigatrice ne lui avait pas dit quoi et elle avait choisi de ne pas pousser, elle en parlerait lorsqu'elle le voudrait, pas avant. Tandis que Sanji était installé à côté de Zoro, quoiqu'il était toujours debout contrairement au sabreur, et juste appuyé sur la balustrade.

"Hey regardez, il y a une volée d'oiseau à bâbord." c'était ce qu'avait crié Usopp, et en observant l'horizon Liana put en effet voir quelque chose, cependant sans longue-vue elle ne pouvait dire quoi.

"Une volée d'oiseau ?" questionna Luffy après avoir sourit à sa sœur.

"Ouais, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous, une grosse masse sombre, j'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est." expliqua Usopp.

"Un cétacé peut-être." proposa Luffy en regardant également dans cette direction.

"Non je ne crois pas... Ou alors une barque, j'en sais trop rien." répondit Usopp en abandonnant la longue-vue pour les lunettes qu'il avait obtenu à Loguetown.

"On dit que les oiseaux marins se regroupent souvent au dessus des bancs de poisson." proposa Sanji.

"Des bancs de poisson." s'exclama enthousiaste Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy. Ca te tente une partie de pêche." proposa Sanji.

"Ouais." répondit Luffy en se mettant debout sur le Merry, Liana s'avança vers lui, craignant qu'il tombe, surtout vu qu'il avait lancé son bras en arrière pour l'étirer. Elle vivait avec lui depuis des années, elle savait à quel point il avait eu du mal à maîtriser ses capacités, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où au lieu d'attirer à lui un objet, il avait atterri dessus. Sans compter le nombre de coups qu'il s'était pris en se frappant tout seul accidentellement, ça avait été ridicule mais aussi inquiétant. Elle n'était donc pas du tout tranquille en le voyant faire une chose pareille sur la tête de Merry, c'était dangereux.

"Pouvoir intéressant yoi." commenta Marco, ses yeux ouverts un peu plus en grand, il avait un peu vu le pouvoir de Luffy, vu qu'il s'en servait toujours lors du repas, au moins un peu pour s'attaquer aux assiettes des autres, cependant c'était différent là. Bien plus marqué.

"Ca c'est de l'élastique." appuya Usopp.

"J'avoue que c'est pratique." acquiesça Sanji.

"Je m'inquiète du retour personnellement." dit doucement Liana, qui était tout aussi prête à rattraper son frère, qu'à se baisser si nécessaire. Elle avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les pouvoirs de son frère, beaucoup trop peut être.

"Ouais, je l'ai eu." il s'exclama heureux en ramenant son bras. "Ben dis donc, c'est lourd pour du poisson."

"On va se régaler." commenta Nami.

"Relax, vas y mollo." commença Sanji, en paniquant, voyant le bras du capitaine venir vers lui à grande vitesse et sans le moindre signe d'un ralentissement. "Fais attention à ce que tu fais."

"Baisse toi." appela Liana en voyant presque la collision, heureusement Sanji le fit, se jetant à terre un peu en avant, cependant, le colis et le bras de Luffy percutèrent Zoro qui n'avait rien vu venir et fut poussé à la mer. A une certaine distance. Alors qu'il dormait...

"Oh, désolé vieux." s'excusa Luffy.

"Enfoiré." insulta Sanji tandis que Liana était déjà au côté de ce qu'avait ramené Luffy et ce n'était pas du poisson, mais une petite fille qui était inconsciente, ce qui pour l'occasion n'était peut être pas plus mal.

"Qu'est ce qu'une petite fille peut faire sur une barque au milieu de l'océan ?" questionna Nami.

"Elle a peut-être été prise dans la tempête d'il y a deux jours, comme Marco." pointa Liana.

"C'est possible oui, mais pourquoi se mettre dans une barque et puis elle aurait été seule ?" demanda Nami tandis qu'Usopp et Gin repêchaient Zoro.

"J'en sais rien, elle nous le dira bien à son réveil. En tout cas j'espère qu'on ne trouvera personne à l'eau demain, ça risque de devenir une habitude sinon." dit Liana en se relevant, la petite dans les bras et en regardant Marco avec un sourire rieur.

"Au moins elle, Luffy ne lui demandera pas de rejoindre votre équipage yoi." répondit Marco.

"J'en doute mais ne le tente pas." implora presque Liana.

"Juste une question, vous avez des jours calmes yoi ?" demanda Marco en observant la jeune femme prendre soin de l'enfant.

"Rarement, Luffy réussit toujours à trouver un peu d'excitation. Il veut vivre pleins d'aventures pourquoi ?" demanda Liana.

"Je me demandais c'est tout yoi." dit Marco, regardant le mur d'un air lointain. "Des aventures hein..."


	3. Apis

**Salutations, désolée pour le délai mais voici la suite, le début de la première aventure des Muggiwara avec Marco, quoique ce ne soit pas encore officiel. J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, votre patience aussi, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et merci à ceux qui commentent. Bonne lecture.**

Un cri de Luffy réveilla brusquement Liana, le bruit était un peu éloigné mais elle était bien trop habitué aux cris en tout genre de son frère pour ne pas l'entendre, c'était comme un instinct. Luffy avait certes éviter de 'vivre des aventures' comme il disait, elle préférait dire de faire des conneries, lorsqu'elle dormait, préférant qu'elle soit avec lui, mais c'était quand même arrivé. Sans compter le nombre de fois où elle avait du le sauver avant qu'il ne se fasse avaler par un animal, aidée par Sabo et Ace lorsqu'ils étaient avec eux, donc avant la mort de Sabo et le départ d'Ace aux dix-sept ans de ce dernier.

Sans même y faire attention, elle se leva hors du lit et attrapa deux de ses poignards, le tout d'instinct. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut debout, sentant l'air frais de la nuit, un poignard dans chaque main qu'elle se reprit, et analysa ce qu'elle avait entendu et ce qu'elle entendait toujours. Le bruit des vagues qui frappaient doucement la coque, signe d'une nuit calme, était clair, elle n'en entendait pas d'autres, il n'y avait probablement pas d'autres navires autour du Merry. Sans compter que Sanji était de garde, il les aurait prévenu si quoique ce soit s'était passé, enfin il aurait au moins prévenu les garçons. Et elle pouvait les entendre, enfin elle avait pu vu qu'apparemment ils s'agitaient, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été réveillé par le cri de Luffy. Un cri non de douleur mais de surprise. Il y avait aussi eu un autre cri, celui d'une fille.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Nami en se redressant sur le lit qu'elles partageaient la plupart du temps. Il y avait aussi des hamacs et le canapé qu'elles pouvaient utiliser. Le lit était un ajout récent, datant du village de Cocoyashi, les habitants de l'île avaient vraiment été très généreux envers eux, offrant un lit double ainsi que bien d'autres affaires.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit Liana en écoutant attentivement le reste, Zoro ne ronflait plus, Usopp avait arrêté de se vanter, ce qu'il faisait dans son sommeil, la respiration calme de Gin avait changé, preuve qu'il s'était réveillé, même la respiration inconnue qu'elle avait lié à Marco était différente. Ils avaient également entendu le bruit des deux cris. "Allons voir."

Nami acquiesça et enfila une jupe tandis que Liana attrapait un gilet, elle était sensible au froid, avant de suivre la femme aux cheveux ébènes, elle avait aussi prit son bô au cas où elle ait besoin de se défendre. Elles tombèrent sur les garçons dans le couloir armés, plus ou moins réveillés et prêt à en découdre.

"Attends, Usopp." dit Liana, interrompant leur progression.

"Quoi ?" demanda Usopp, les jambes tremblantes tandis qu'il se cachait derrière Zoro.

"Tu n'avais pas prévu un plan avec Sanji pour protéger nos provisions ?" questionna Liana.

"Si, un piège à souris devant le frigo." acquiesça Usopp.

"Ca doit être ça. Sanji ne nous a pas appelé en renfort parce qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin, Luffy s'est fait attrapé par le piège et ça a surpris la fillette qu'on a repêché." raisonna Liana.

"C'est très plausible en effet." acquiesça Zoro.

"Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'y a pas d'autres bruits." pointa Gin en se massant le front. Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé, il se remettait lentement de ce qu'il avait traversé en allant sur Grand Line avec Krieg, sans compter le manque de nourriture lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier des marines et les combats juste après. Il ne se reposait pas assez dans les journées, cherchant à devenir plus fort, non seulement pour protéger ses nouveaux nakamas mais aussi pour se distraire. Il était certes déterminé à retourner sur Grand Line, à naviguer d'un bout à l'autre de cette mer si dangereuse, mais ça lui faisait quand même peur. Il n'appréciait donc pas particulièrement l'interruption de son sommeil.

"On va vérifier ?" demanda Liana.

"Allons y. En plus le soleil ne devrait plus trop tarder à se lever, vu qu'on est tous réveillé on n'a qu'à commencer la journée." acquiesça Zoro.

"J'ai jamais mangé de soupe aussi bonne." disait la fillette, attablée en face de Luffy qui était en train de manger tandis que Sanji était debout à côté d'eux.

"Tiens tu sais sourire." commenta Nami en s'appuyant contre la porte.

"Contente de voir que tu te sens mieux." ajouta Liana en observant la fillette. Peut-être que maintenant ils auraient des réponses à leurs questions, elle en avait plein, ça c'était clair.

Elle avait d'abord pensé comme Nami, que la fillette avait subi un naufrage mais son attitude à son réveil, ça n'allait pas, elle avait été soulagé, clairement heureuse. Une enfant de son âge, elle avait l'air d'avoir à peine dix ans, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait en mer sans parents, sans adulte ? Avec qui elle était lors de ce naufrage ? Avait-elle été prisonnière ? Ce serait plutôt logique vu sa réaction, elle avait été heureuse et soulagée. Certainement pas la réaction d'une personne qui venait de tout perdre ou de perdre au moins un proche. Alors que fuyait-elle et pourquoi ?

Liana n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien que le monde pouvait être horrible et cruel, particulièrement au niveau des enfants, une fillette comme celle ci, pouvait être une proie de choix pour certains monstres qui peuplaient le monde. Néanmoins elle l'avait examiné afin de s'assurer que la fillette allait bien et elle ne souffrait d'aucune blessure, il n'y avait pas non plus de traces de lien ou quoique ce soit du genre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été bien traité, bien nourri aussi, ça n'avait pas de sens... Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

"Nami-sawn. Liana-flower." s'exclama surpris Sanji.

"Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore goinfré Luffy." soupira Nami.

"J'ai presque rien mangé de la journée." protesta Luffy avec une moue.

"Je crains ce que c'est quand tu manges beaucoup yoi." commenta Marco.

"C'est vrai, tu n'as avalé l'équivalent que de deux casseroles." pointa sarcastiquement Usopp.

"Il a un très gros appétit et un métabolisme qui demande une grande quantité de protéine, enfin je crois. Les autres hommes de la famille sont comme ça aussi. Ils peuvent manger un ours entier." intervint Liana en entrant pour embrasser son frère sur la joue, pour s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien.

"Je peux toujours compter sur toi Lia." sourit Luffy en l'embrassant également avant de lui tirer les cheveux, il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle les attachait, préférant qu'elle les laisse libre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais défit les deux tresses qu'elle avait faite avant de se coucher, comme tout les soirs en somme.

Elle adorait ses cheveux noirs, ils avaient une jolie couleur, ils étaient longs aussi et elle aimait bien les boucles qu'ils faisaient parfois mais ils pouvaient être difficile à coiffer. Les fois où elles ne s'attachaient pas les cheveux pendant la nuit, le matin ils partaient dans tous les sens. Bien sûr ses frères lui avaient dit de simplement les couper mais elle avait refusé, elle n'était aussi féminine que les filles qu'elle avait vu à Goa ou même dans le village, elle n'était pas une grande fan des robes ou des jupes mais elle aimait quand même être jolie. Ses cheveux étaient beaux et elle ne voulait pas les couper, point final. Ca avait parfois été risqué, certains avaient tenté de la saisir par les cheveux pour l'immobiliser mais elle avait réussi à se débrouiller, à faire avec, les choses auraient pu être plus simple si Luffy ne boudait pas chaque fois qu'elle décidait d'attacher ses cheveux. Elle n'avait rien contre les laisser détacher en temps normal, mais lorsqu'elle se battait il pourrait arrêter son cirque non ? Enfin bon, c'était son frère, il était comme ça et elle n'allait certainement pas le changer maintenant, il était plus têtu qu'une vingtaine de mules.

"Dommage, les tresses te donnaient un air innocent." commenta Zoro avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air innocente d'habitude ?" elle rétorqua avec une moue et en ouvrant un peu plus encore ses yeux émeraudes. Prenant presqu'un air de chien battu, cela surprit certainement le sabreur qui ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, Gin avait ouvert les yeux en grand choqué, tandis que Sanji avait des cœurs à la place des yeux, mais bon ça lui arrivait souvent, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Nami lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire, Luffy riait aux éclats et Marco la surprit en laissant échapper un léger rire. Apis ne savait pas comment réagir, elle laissa échapper un léger bruit, un simple souffle mais c'était assez pour ramener l'attention de l'équipage sur elle. Ce qui la fit se tendre.

"Avoue que tu as eu peur quand nous t'avons dit que nous étions des pirates." sourit gentiment Nami.

"Euh... ben... euh." balbutia la fillette, essayant clairement de ne pas acquiescer.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ta réaction était compréhensible." intervint Liana.

"Oui, les gens racontent n'importe quoi sur nous." ajouta Nami.

"Vous ne me vendrez pas comme esclave ?" demanda hésitante la fillette.

"Tu es folle ?" s'exclama Usopp.

"Normal qu'elle ait peur de vous, vous êtes tous tellement moche." commenta Zoro, ce qui provoqua bien sûr une dispute entre lui et le sniper, pour une fois que ce n'était pas avec le cuisinier.

"Nous sommes des pirates pour la liberté, entre autre chose, alors non, l'esclavage et nous, ça ne va pas vraiment ensemble." répondit Liana en réprimant un soupir, une journée sans dispute c'était clairement trop demander mais au moins pas de dispute avant le petit-déjeuner non ?

"Oh, arrêtez vos enfantillages." demanda Nami qui avait l'air aussi exaspérée que la femme aux cheveux noirs.

La dispute entre Usopp et Zoro, avec le sabreur qui retenait clairement ses coups, réussit en tout cas à dérider la fillette, quoiqu'elle regardait la scène avec surprise. C'était compréhensible, leur équipage était plus qu'un petit peu fou, Liana était certaine que ce ne serait pas la seule fois que l'enfant serait surprise mais amusée par eux. La vrai surprise serait si ça n'arrivait pas, si elle restait sérieuse à leur contact.

"Nous ne sommes pas de cruels pirates comme ceux dont on parle dans les histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous." affirma Nami.

La lune n'était pas encoure couchée mais l'aube commençait à apparaître, la journée devait donc commencer, Liana alla se changer avant de rejoindre les autres pour que tout soit prêt, elle ne voulait pas que les garçons se chargent de tout. Même Marco donnait un coup de main, la caravelle était certes facile à manœuvrer, en comparaison avec d'autres navires, mais il y avait quand même beaucoup à faire chaque jour. Être pirate demandait du travail, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, ils étaient des marins avant tout. Naviguer pouvait être dangereux, comme Luffy l'avait prouvé dès le début de leur voyage avec ce tourbillon... Soudain une explosion retentit dans la cuisine, Liana allait appeler Sanji, lui demander s'il allait bien, ainsi que ce qu'il fabriquait exactement, lorsque la fillette sortit de la pièce principale, de la fumée noire derrière elle.

"Petite, rien de grave au moins ?" demanda Sanji en la voyant, un ton extrêmement calme pour ce qui venait de se produire, et pour ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire au sujet de l'état de sa cuisine.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Liana, sautant du haut du mât avec aise, surprenant la blonde qui eut un cri d'effroi. Tandis que Liana sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant son état, elle ne semblait pas blessée mais c'était dû à la chance et rien d'autre. Sa tenue était légèrement brûlée. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fabriqué ?

"Oui ça va. Je préparais le petit déjeuner." répondit avec un grand sourire la fillette. "Venez, le petit déjeuner est prêt."

Liana la regarda incertaine, elle savait cuisiner, dû aux Dursley bien sûr mais aussi au fait que les capacités de ses frères, en tout cas des deux survivants, étaient limités à faire cuire de la viande. Elle n'avait rien contre la viande, mais elle aimait aussi les légumes et les fruits, ainsi qu'un peu de variété et pas simplement au niveau de la viande. La cuisine des bandits n'étaient pas non plus délicieuse, plutôt basique même, mais ils n'avaient jamais fait exploser la cuisine... Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? Bien sûr Luffy ne pensait pas à ce genre de chose, la seule perspective de nourriture retenait son attention.

L'équipage, plus Marco qui maintenait qu'il n'était pas un des leurs, rentra néanmoins dans la cuisine, leurs yeux ébahis en constatant l'état de la pièce, la fillette avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire réellement mal. Le verre d'un hublot était cassé, la haute était abîmée, les murs salis et c'était sans parler des ustensiles de cuisine...

Ils s'installèrent à table, sauf Sanji qui restait debout à côté de l'enfant, et regardèrent d'un air interdit leurs assiettes, il y avait de la cendre au milieu... Enfin ça avait été de la nourriture mais c'était brûlé à présent, le pire c'était l'air satisfait, même fier de l'enfant. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient dire exactement ?

"Tu as fait ça toute seule ?" demanda Nami, la voix tremblante, ce à quoi la fillette acquiesça toute souriante.

"En tout cas ça à l'air très original." commenta Usopp.

"Bon appétit." dit enthousiaste Luffy en commençant à manger.

"C'est normal, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et en plus vous êtes aux petits soins pour moi, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider." répondit gentiment la fillette.

"On a rien fait d'extraordinaire." s'empressa de dire Liana. Elle était touchée par l'attitude de l'enfant, ça prouvait qu'elle était bien élevée, un peu en tout cas, néanmoins si l'acte était gentil, elle se passerait bien d'une aide pareille, sans compter qu'elle aurait pu se faire mal.

"En tout cas il n'y a qu'une chose à dire. Bon appétit." dit Nami, la voix tremblante.

"T'es sûre que c'est mangeable ce truc ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Zoro qui avait vraiment manqué une occasion de se taire. En effet Nami lui planta son talon dans le pied avant de le forcer à avaler toute son assiette comme conséquence.

"Mange et arrête de ronchonner." cria la rouquine.

"Dites les gars vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas trop risqué ?" demanda Usopp en observant attentivement le contenu de son assiette.

"Ça n'a pas l'air très appétissant yoi." commenta Marco.

"C'est un vrai régal." affirma Luffy en mangeant, cela sembla rassurer l'équipage mais Liana restait méfiante, elle ne connaissait que trop bien son frère, il mangerait presque n'importe quoi en disant que c'était bon.

"Faut pas gaspiller." dit Gin en haussant les épaules en prenant sa fourchette afin de commencer à manger.

"Oui, et après tout on ne sait pas, c'est peut-être meilleur que ça en a l'air." dit Sanji en suivant son exemple.

Tout l'équipage le fit également, une chose qu'ils regrettèrent très vite, c'était beaucoup trop épicé, ils avalèrent avec difficulté leur bouchée avant de se jeter sur des verres d'eau, quoique Liana se leva pour aller chercher du lait. Elle n'était pas vraiment une fan de l'épicé et avait appris comment faire passer le goût. Au moins un peu en tout cas. Elle se servit un verre, cherchant à faire disparaître le goût de chaleur dans sa bouche avant de servir les autres, particulièrement Zoro qui avait du avaler une plus grande quantité de nourriture dû à Nami.

"Tu aimes ?" elle demanda surprise en regardant Marco qui n'avait pour ainsi dire pas réagi.

"La chaleur n'est pas un problème pour moi yoi." répondit le blond avec l'air endormi.

"C'est si mauvais que ça ?" demanda la fillette en goûtant à son tour, elle n'avait pas testé avant de servir ? "Au feu ! Je me suis trompé, j'ai du prendre le mauvais ingrédient."

"Oui c'est possible, ça arrive souvent." acquiesça Sanji qui en dehors de Luffy, qui avait l'air de trouver ça bon, de Gin qui se contentait de boire du lait tout en mangeant, et de Marco qui restait fidèle à lui même, quoiqu'il avait légèrement grimacer. Sanji s'en sortait néanmoins très bien, il avait à peine rougi, comparé aux autres. "Il suffira de faire attention la prochaine fois." il continua, gagnant un sourire reconnaissant de l'enfant. "Bon, la petite c'est donné du mal alors finissez tous votre assiette. Sans discuter." il avertit en voyant Usopp et Zoro sur le point de protester. "Vous ne voudriez quand même pas lui faire de la peine. Et maintenant tu veux bien nous dire ton nom ?"

"Bien sûr, en fait je m'appelle Apis." déclara la susnommée.

"Apis a cuisiné en y mettant tout son cœur et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse gaspiller un gramme de nourriture." avertit Sanji.

"Je suis désolée. Je crois que je ne suis pas très douée pour faire la cuisine. Mais je voulais faire quelque chose pour vous aider." dit Apis avec un air vraiment désolée.

"C'est vraiment adorable et je t'assure, ça nous touche beaucoup." dit Nami gentiment.

"Mais à l'avenir, laisse moi m'occuper de la cuisine d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de choses que tu pourras faire qui nous seront d'une grande aide." dit Sanji.

"Ah pourquoi ? Moi je la trouve très douée." dit Luffy en mangeant avec appétit.

"Luffy !" soupira l'équipage en chœur.

"Et j'aimerai bien qu'elle me prépare un rôti." continua le capitaine. "Ca fait un bail que j'en ai pas mangé."

"Luffy, continu comme ça et tu seras limité aux légumes pour la prochaine semaine." avertit Liana, sérieusement mais avec un sourire.

"Tu peux pas faire ça." protesta de suite Luffy avec un air horrifié. Liana se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Il avait déjà testé les menaces de Liana par le passé et s'il savait une chose vis à vis de sa sœur, c'était qu'elle ne faisait jamais des menaces en l'air.

"Méchante." bouda Luffy en faisant la moue, faisant bien sûr rire tout le monde.

"Apis, c'est gentil de ta part de vouloir aider, mais s'il te plait ne le fais pas sans nous prévenir. Tu as eu de la chance, tu aurais pu te faire très mal tout à l'heure. Si tu veux à ce point cuisiner, parles en avec Sanji et écoute ce qu'il te dit, même chose si tu veux aider ailleurs. On ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses mal après tout." dit Liana gentiment mais fermement. Elle n'allait même pas parler du travail qu'Apis avait rajouté vu l'état de la cuisine. L'enfant avait l'air suffisamment coupable comme ça, pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou.

"D'accord." accepta d'une petite voix Apis.

Dire qu'ensuite le petit déjeuner était normal serait un mensonge, après tout si le capitaine allait piocher dans les assiettes, comme d'habitude, ses nakamas ne protestaient pas. Ils essayaient aussi de se comporter de manière... digne et polie pour au moins essayer de présenter un bon exemple, en tout cas pour ne pas terrifier Apis. Rien de normal en somme.

"Dis-nous, comment ça se fait que tu dérivais en pleine mer toute seule sur une barque ?" demanda Nami, tandis que Sanji faisait la vaisselle, que Gin était en train d'arranger la hotte et que Liana commençait le nettoyage, au moins des murs. Sanji faisait toujours ça, faire la vaisselle le plus vite possible, probablement une habitude gagnée en travaillant dans un restaurant. Gin cherchait clairement à être utile, tandis que Liana, si elle n'était pas aussi maniaque que Pétunia, aimait que les choses soient propres.

"Je m'étais échappée d'un navire de la Marine." répondit Apis, gardant les yeux baissés.

"Un navire de la Marine." s'exclama surpris Usopp, et c'était compréhensible, qu'est ce que la marine pouvait vouloir à une enfant ?

"Oui, j'ai profité de la tempête." acquiesça Apis.

"Tu plaisante j'espère ?" s'exclama Liana en reposant momentannément son éponge pour observer Apis. C'était de la pure folie, elle aurait pu se faire tuer.

"Liana a raison. Tu es réellement montée dans une barque alors que la mer était démontée ?" renchérit Nami.

"Oui." acquiesça Apis.

"Ca prouve que tu ne manque pas de cran." dit Nami.

"Il y a quand même un truc qui n'est pas clair, si tu t'es enfui de ce navire, ça veut dire que tu n'y étais pas monté en tant que simple passagère." pointa Zoro attentif.

"La marine ne s'intéresse pas aux enfants innocents, qu'est ce que tu as fait yoi ?" demanda Marco, tout aussi intrigué que le sabreur. "Tu as un avis de recherche ?"

"Non." répondit de suite Apis. "J'ai jamais rien fait de mal dans ma vie."

"Alors qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent ?" demanda Gin.

"C'est que..." hésita Apis qui ne voulait clairement pas répondre. "Seulement ... Je ne peux pas... J'ai pas le droit de vous le dire."

"Alors là je comprends plus rien." soupira Usopp.

"Okay, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout on s'en fiche. Elle a surement ses raisons et ça ne nous regarde pas." intervint Sanji.

"Oui, c'est ton secret." acquiesça Nami. "Mais est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir d'où tu viens ?"

"Je... je ... oui bien sûr. J'habite sur l'île du Vaisseau-de-Guerre." répondit Apis.

"L'île du Vaisseau-de-Guerre." répéta Nami.

"Est ce que tu la connais ?" questionna Usopp.

"Jamais entendu parler mais on doit pouvoir la trouver." répondit Nami en cherchant une carte.

"Pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça ? C'est bizarre comme nom." commenta Luffy.

"Ben non c'est logique, l'île a la forme d'un vaisseau de guerre, ç'aurait été idiot de l'appeler autrement." rétorqua Apis.

"Ouais vu sous cet angle." répondit Luffy amusé, par la répartie mais aussi par l'attitude d'Apis, elle était certainement plus à l'aise avec eux.

"Ca y est je l'ai." dit Nami en la pointant sur la carte.

"Oh elle n'est qu'à quelques encablures de Grand Line." remarqua Usopp.

"Pour l'instant, on est à peu près là." dit Nami en pointant un autre endroit. "Nous n'en sommes pas très loin. Dis nous ce que tu aimerais. Ca te ferait plaisir qu'on te ramène chez toi ? Parce que si nous continuons notre route, nous entrerons dans Grand Line sans nous arrêter."

"Et bien... je m'en veux d'être une gêne, vous avez déjà fait tellement de choses pour moi." dit Apis, clairement hésitante. "Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerai rentrer chez moi. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est égoïste. Mais peut-être qu'on croisera un navire allant vers l'Est et que vous pourrez leur demander de me prendre à leur bord et que..."

"Oui les gens acceptent si aisément des faveurs quand on leur demande." point Gin amusé.

"Gin a raison, tu sais bien, on est des pirates, aucun navire ne se laissera approcher par crainte qu'on passe à l'abordage." renchérit Nami.

"Oui c'est vrai." reconnut d'une toute petite voix Apis.

"Mais rassure toi, ça nous obligerait pas à faire un grand détour." dit Nami, qui avait vraiment un point faible du côté des enfants, non que Liana ne puisse lui jeter la première pierre, elle était pareille.

"Et dans la mesure où nous ne sommes pas pressés, nous pourrions peut-être..." continua Liana avec un sourire dans la direction de son frère. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses Luffy ?"

"Ca dérangerait quelqu'un ?" demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire.

"C'est à côté de Grand Line." pointa Usopp.

"Et je serais curieux de voir ton île en forme de vaisseau de guerre." ajouta Luffy.

"Ca doit être quelque chose." acquiesça Sanji avec un sourire.

"C'est vrai ? Vous allez me ramener pour de bon à la maison ? C'est pas une blague ?" demanda enthousiaste Apis.

"Non." nia Luffy.

"Génial, merci Luffy. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Youpi. Je suis trop contente." s'exclama Apis en sautant de joie, sous les sourires de l'équipage. "Vous êtes trop cool. J'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous êtes les meilleurs pirates du monde. Et pour vous remercier, je préparerais tout les jours votre petit déjeuner."

"Non ce sera pas la peine merci." dirent en chœur tout l'équipage, sauf Luffy qui se rappelant les paroles de sa sœur resta silencieux.

"Marco tout va bien ?" demanda Liana en voyant que le blond avait l'air un peu préoccupé.

"Oui ça va yoi." il acquiesça un peu distraitement.

"Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? Le détour par l'île d'Apis ?" insista Liana.

"Les marines." il céda après un instant de silence. "S'ils sont venus la chercher sur son île, alors il serait logique qu'ils y retournent après l'avoir perdu yoi."

"Ca pourrait être un souci oui. Surtout si elle est prête à recommencer une folie pareille." acquiesça Liana soucieuse, il fallait peut-être du cran pour sauter dans une simple barque en pleine tempête, mais aussi une bonne dose de stupidité et aucun instinct de préservation. "L'équipage a l'habitude de se retrouver au mauvais endroit au bon moment. Avec un peu de chance on pourra résoudre le problème avant de repartir."

"Je l'espère yoi." acquiesça Marco. "Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour aider ?"

Après tout il y avait encore des réparations et du nettoyage à faire et s'il n'avait pas reconnu Luffy comme son capitaine, pour le moment en tout cas, l'idée semblait assez tentante, il appréciait de passer du temps avec eux et ils avaient l'air amusant. Il comptait quand même donner un coup de main où il pouvait, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie aussi. Et puis tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi la marine était après Apis, pas la peine de trop réfléchir, ils manquaient d'information pour voir la situation dans son ensemble. Avec un peu de chance il réussirait à se renseigner avant leur arrivée à l'île d'Apis, il était très curieux après tout, pour le moment mieux valait se concentrer sur autre chose.


End file.
